


A Swirling Miasma Of Awful

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Fusion, Cherubs (Homestuck), Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Ankh let out atchas he climbed out of his and Eiji’s shared sarswapagus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on Tumblr.

Ankh let out a _tch_ as he climbed out of his and Eiji's shared sarswapagus. The first thing he did was change out of those shitty baggy hippie clothes Eiji loved to wear—seriously, what a disaster. Once he was in some more comfortable tight jeans and a t-shirt, he breathed a sigh of relief.

His life was a swirling miasma of awful, and it was all Eiji's fault.

Ankh made his way to the kitchen and opened up the freezer. There should have still been a box of popsicles left from the last time he was awake; he knew Eiji almost never touched the things. When he looked, though, there was nothing but a thing of... frozen ground beef? Frowning, he pulled it out. There was a note attached, and in who else's handwriting but that bastard's?

Hey, Ankh! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I figured we should start eating more healthily, so I got rid of the popsicles. We need a lot of protein so eat up! There's some burgers pre-made in the fridge, all you have to do is heat them up. (°∀°)b

* * *

When Eiji awoke, the meat he'd gone to so much trouble to obtain was scattered all over the floor.

He sighed. Well, maybe next time.


End file.
